Pequena Ameaça
by Pipe
Summary: Moriarty ameaça a vida de Sherlock com um vírus modificado e a única chance de salvar sua vida é encolhendo-o a uma idade sem estresse. Mais uma fic de bebê da Pipe, feita por encomenda.
1. Bomba Organica

_Esta é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos. Os personagens Sherlock, Mycroft Holmes, John Watson, James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran e Gregory Lestrade pertencem a Arthur Conan Doyle e seus representantes legais no momento e à BBC One, Steve Moffat e Mark Gatiss que estão usando no prezado momento para elaborarem a melhor série de TV sobre o tema atualmente. O clã Rutherford e todos seus parentes são personagens originais meus. Apesar de Rutherford ser um sobrenome comum na Inglaterra todos os personagens ou acontecimentos da fanfic são fictícios e qualquer semelhança com a vida real de alguém é mera coincidência. Este é um fic de encomenda, então foi feito ao gosto de quem pediu. Porque a Nicole é viciada nos meus fics de bebê e ela sempre pede para fazer um de acordo com o fandom que estamos no momento. Eu me diverti muito fazendo e espero que vocês se divirtam como nós duas lendo. Não faz parte do universo Pipe/Johnlock, então não tem conotação sexual nenhuma entre os personagens masculinos, e pode ser entendida como em algum momento depois da terceira temporada, quando todo mundo sabe que Moriarty está vivo. Eu precisei colocar meus personagens originais, a família Rutherford, porque alguém precisava tomar conta da parte científica sem muito alarde._

**CAPÍTULO 01 – BOMBA ORGÂNICA**

Sherlock suspirou por detrás dos óculos escuros.

"Uma das coisas mais irritantes do planeta, talvez do universo: ter que fazer compras. É a parte mais chata resultante do casamento do Watson, eu mesmo tenho que ir ao mercado se eu quiser alguma coisa. Porque se eu não o fizer, centenas de pessoas bem intencionadas invadirão meu apartamento para me "ajudar" e essas mesmas pessoas ligarão ou mandarão mensagens perguntando se eu estou me cuidando direito. Como se o John fosse mesmo minha babá ou algo parecido. Gente cansativa."

Mas antes de se virar para entrar no mercado, Sherlock captou uma imagem refletida por dentro da sua lente. Alguém vinha por detrás dele com um objeto pesado na mão, erguido.

-E aí vamos nós... - desviando da trajetória do objeto e já juntando os dedos para a força do golpe, ele se abaixou girando e dando com a mão abaixo das costelas do atacante, que se dobrou num "uff!" perdendo o fôlego, levando uma cotovelada certeira na nuca. - Que saco! Agora uma meia hora perdida preenchendo formulário na delegacia. - Puxou o celular – Lestrade! Fui atacado no meio da rua. Não, estou bem, mas estou faminto. Manda alguém prender esse fulano, mas trazer donuts e café. Eu estava indo ao mercado...

Lestrade saudou Sherlock:

-Pensei que você mandasse entregar as compras em casa.

-Ainda não achei uma confeitaria que entregue os biscoitos que eu gosto em domicilio.

-Ah, então até Sherlock Holmes tem seus pecadinhos da gula.

-Acredito que eu já seja estóico o suficiente para me dar ao luxo de um ou dois prazeres mundanos. Não era um assaltante comum, certo?

-Não. Alguém querendo te pegar exclusivamente. Mas nem adianta pedir para você ser mais cuidadoso ou andar com guarda costas, não é mesmo?

-Por que eu faria isso? Já não provei que sou capaz de cuidar bem de mim mesmo?

-Oh, claro... Mas se eu descobrir uma confeitaria que faz entregas, eu mandarei à sua casa.

-Não sem eu aprovar o sabor primeiro. Tenha um bom dia, Lestrade.

Mas demorou mais de quarenta dias para o próximo ataque. E não foi nada daquilo que Sherlock esperava. Ou estava acostumado.

A senhora Watson, Mary, havia feito um bolo para Sherlock e John veio trazer. Enquanto eles caminhavam conversando para a entrada do metrô, John ia para casa, Sherlock andar um pouco ainda, a pessoa à frente deles caiu, gemendo, com a mão sobre o rim direito. Watson entrou em modo "médico" e percebeu que havia sangue. De repente, havia MUITO sangue.

-Sherlock! Esta pessoa acabou de ser esfaqueada! Rápido! Me dê seu cachecol, aperte aqui.

-Estou me acostumando já a ser seu enfermeiro reserva. Mas espere, segure você o cachecol no lugar que eu vou tirar o sobretudo também. Esse coitado já está tremendo, o choque vem vindo.

-Adoro quando você já sabe o que fazer. Estou apertando a ferida, ligue para a ambulância, por favor. Quem, pelo amor de Deus, esfaquearia outra pessoa assim, friamente e ainda sairia andando?

-Um psicopata. Eles existem, sabia? Por favor, uma emergência na entrada do metrô na rua... - mas sua atenção foi desviada por uma picada na lateral do pescoço. Uma picada dolorida, que logo se transformou numa ardência terrível, como se ele pudesse sentir o caminho que o invasor fazia em seu sistema. Enquanto caía, Sherlock ouviu John gritando seu nome.

A ida para o hospital foi um borrão cheio de luzes e gritos. Quando Sherlock recuperou os sentidos por completo, foi o rosto do irmão e não de John quem apareceu à sua frente.

-Ótimo, você acordou. Bem vindo de volta!

-Para John ter te chamado, a coisa foi bem séria. Quantos dias eu passei desacordado?

-Uma vez rainha do drama... Não, irmãozinho, foi só uma meia hora... John me chamou para trazermos você para a clínica do nosso primo e não para o hospital, só porque você não colapsou no meio da rua à toa. - Mycroft colocou uma seringa na altura dos olhos de Sherlock – você foi atacado e ISTO merecia nossa atenção.

-Certo. Que tipo de substância ela continha?

-Como veículo, um diazóxido, que te derrubou. Mas eu chamei o Arthur, que é neuroendócrino, para encontrar qualquer outra substância no seu organismo.

-Não é à toa que eu senti tanta dor enquanto o líquido penetrava em minhas veias. E eu desmaiei porque minha pressão caiu de uma vez. Mas estou febril mesmo, Mycroft?

-Essa é a pista que não foi um simples ataque de alguém brincando de 007.

-Chame Marie e Frederick. Eu quero ver meus exames, e se eu não estiver bem para me acompanhar, preciso que nossos primos gênios em Química ajudem o Arthur. John foi para casa?

-A esposa está grávida, mandei ele tomar conta dela. Mas ele está de prontidão, como o bom soldado que é. Seja o que for, Sherlock, nós daremos um jeito.

Ronald e Arthur entraram no quarto:

-Está se sentindo um lixo, não é mesmo? Quem injetaria diazóxido num organismo sadio? As próximas doze horas vão ser um inferno até seu corpo eliminar a substância.

-Não, não temos doze horas. Se o diazóxido for só um veículo líquido para alguma outra coisa, doze horas me matarão. Ele também deve servir como camuflagem, já que está circulando no meu sangue mascarando qualquer outro sintoma. Estou com febre. O que pode estar estimulando a reação dos meus leucócitos?

-Leucócitos atacam QUALQUER corpo estranho. Vírus, bactérias mas também formas simples, coisinhas que te fazem ter reações alérgicas.

-Eu não sou alérgico. Meu Deus, Ron, me põe na hemodiálise, me dá 500 litros de água, mas faz esse mal estar passar. Não consigo pensar direito desse jeito! Estou enjoado e eu não costumo ter enjoo à toa.

Marie e Frederick Rutherford chegaram e tomaram ciência do que estava acontecendo. Enquanto Ronald colocava Sherlock na hemodiálise, os outros três primos testavam sangue, células, hormônios, procurando anomalias.

Apesar de só chegarem a um resultado satisfatório de madrugada, ninguém parecia cansado.

-Sherry, achamos!

-Céus, que demora! O que eu tenho dentro de mim?

-Um vírus, que está tentando ludibriar os seus leucócitos, se camuflando nas hemácias. Descobrimos também que o gatilho para a duplicação do vírus é a privação de oxigênio. A cada vez que você se estressa e a oxigenação diminui, o vírus ataca suas hemácias e se multiplica.

-Que fantástico! - Mycroft olhou para ele horrorizado, mas Sherlock abanou a mão, descartando a preocupação – Mas já encontraram uma cura?

-Achamos uma solução para por o vírus em hibernação mais constante, enquanto trabalhamos nisso. Só não sabemos se você vai aprovar e o Mycroft vai permitir.

-Porque o Mycroft tem que permitir alguma coisa relacionada ao MEU corpo?

Os primos olharam para o citado, que rolou os olhos:

-Vocês vão usar aquilo? Mas não foi testado em seres humanos!

-Por isso é que precisamos da sua aprovação.

-Mas e se alguma coisa der errada? Sherlock morrerá!

-Mycroft, se não tomarmos uma providência ainda hoje, ele vai morrer do mesmo jeito.

-HEY! Com licença, mas EU ainda estou vivo, consciente e presente! Alguém pode me explicar do que, exatamente, estamos falando aqui? Não me incomodo, de forma alguma ser cobaia, se isso ajudar a encontrar uma cura. Em que projeto maluco vocês se meteram dessa vez?

-Rejuvenescimento. Estava tendo uma comoção familiar porque o cachorro do primo Albert estava chegando à idade avançada bem na época da morte da sogra dele e eles acharam que muito luto não era bom para as crianças. Então nós trabalhamos num soro de rejuvenescimento. O cachorro regrediu à infância e todos ficaram felizes!

-Não entendo como vocês não ganharam nenhum Nobel ainda!

-Porque eles teriam que divulgar a pesquisa, ampliá-la para testes em seres humanos e aí a humanidade enloqueceria! As empresas de comésticos iriam à falência, as nações mal intencionadas iriam querer a fórmula para fins escusos e nossos primos ficariam na mira de assassinos profissionais o tempo todo. - Mycroft encarou a seringa – Agora, vamos ser práticos. Você está mesmo disposto a encolher até uma idade em que não seja tão ansioso e estressado?

-Sim! Só não me regridam à idade das fraldas, porque seria muito embaraçoso.

-Três anos já tem um controle maior dessa parte, se bem que para dormir no frio eu recomendaria fralda. E não espere que você diminua de tamanho com o mesmo cérebro.

-É sim, Sherry. A regressão é completa, então, "acidentes na fralda" seriam coisas normais e corriqueiras.

-Estamos falando de Sherlock Holmes. Nada com ele foi normal e corriqueiro, desde que nasceu. Mas pelo menos, ele era mais tranquilo até os três ou quatro anos de idade. Vou comprar umas roupas.

-Vamos calcular a dose pelo peso x altura do Sherry.

Ao raiar do dia, já estavam todos ao redor da cama de Sherlock, ansiosos pelo resultado da aplicação.

-Tem certeza?

-Não temos muitas opções válidas, certo? Alguns dias como criança não vão me matar.

-Mary Watson se prontificou a ficar com você. Ao redor da casa de John, haverá vigias prontos a entrar em ação caso algo suspeito aconteça. Acredito que não, e a senhora Watson não é uma pessoa despreparada... Deus nos ajude a todos, porque você SEMPRE foi uma criança hiperativa.

-É só não deixar ele comer chocolate, pelo que eu me lembro. O doce mais a cafeína amplia muito a hiperatividade dele.

-Vamos com isso! - Sherlock estendeu o braço. - Eu não aguento mais essa febre! Quero sair logo dessa cama!

-Vai vendo o que espera os Watsons, coitados. - Ronald amarrou o torniquete no braço estendido e bateu na veia, para saltá-la. - Até mais, Sherlock.

Nos primeiros minutos, não aconteceu nada. Até que a regressão começou. Em menos de vinte minutos o homem deu lugar ao menino, um menino de grandes olhos azuis e uma basta cabeleira negra cheia de cachos nas pontas que olhava para as mãozinhas gorduchas com espanto.

-Venha, Sher. Vamos nos vestir. Mary e John chegam daqui a pouco.

-Vocês disseram que eu ia esquecer de tudo.

-Não é automático. Até o final do dia até sua linguagem vai se adaptar.

-Ainda bem que foi Anthea não você quem fez as compras. - Sherlock provocou Mycroft – você me vestiria como um garoto do século XIX.

-Na verdade, um garoto da década de 20 ficaria muito bom. Mas como eu disse a ela que você era hiperativo, ela achou que roupas que facilitariam seus movimentos seria melhor. E eu nunca imaginei que existessem jeans deste tamanho. Os tênis são para você não escorregar.

-NÃO VAI ME PENTEAR! Você costumava puxar meu cabelo e ISSO eu não vou me esquecer nunca!

-Começou. Nessa nova versão você poderia ser menos chato, não é?

-John chegou. - Ronald abriu a porta para o casal. - Eu sei que avisamos vocês do procedimento, mas até eu fiquei chocado com o resultado. - ele baixou a voz – estou me contendo para não apertá-lo...

Mycroft olhou por cima do ombro sorrindo e saiu da frente. Mary colocou as mãos em frente à boca, John abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sherlock bufou, rolou na cama e procurou descer sem ajuda.

-Não sei o que é mais desagradável: ser a menor pessoa da sala ou esses olhares melosos pra cima de mim. - Sherlock suspirou – Por que diabos vocês ficam assim ao ver um filhote de mamífero?

-Ele continua quebrando o clima. - John suspirou. - Pelo menos, vossa excelência permite que o leve no colo para irmos mais rápido?

-Sim, acho que isso faz parte do disfarce. Podemos ir? Eu... estou com fome.

-Claro que está! Com certeza você não jantou ontem e esse tamanho exige comida para crescer. Vamos tomar um bom café da manhã agora! - Mary comandou.

-Só um aviso: em hipótese alguma, de jeito nenhum, deem chocolate a essa criaturinha fofa. Ele já é hiperativo por natureza, e o chocolate amplia os efeitos.

-Parece o aviso do Gremlins. - John riu.

-Confie em mim. É mesmo! - Mycroft acenou em despedida, rindo. Sherlock ergueu o dedo médio pra ele.

N/A: Eu precisei dos Rutherfords para acobertar o ataque e serem meus cientistas loucos – nada de usar a máquina governamental, se você pode deixar tudo em família. No mais, não tem nada a ver com a linha de tempo-história Johnlock que eu estou fazendo. Para quem não gosta de slash ter que ir lá procurar ou vocês que já leram as outras e se esqueceram os primos são estes: Ronald Rutherford, que é médico geneticista e tem uma clínica de fertilização, Arthur Rutherford é neuroendocrinologista, Marie e Frederick são doutores em Química, mas Frederick é especialista em Bioquímica Metabólica. 17/012015.


	2. Essa coisa fofa

**CAP 02 – ESSA COISA FOFA**

Sherlock nem resmungou ao ser colocado na cadeirinha no banco de trás. E ficou quieto a viagem para casa toda.

-John?

-O quê?

-Mycroft já enviou minhas coisas de bebê para sua casa?

-Sim. Dissemos à nossa vizinha mais curiosa que um parente meu foi internado e a esposa ia ficar com ele, portanto teríamos que cuidar do seu filho pequeno uns dias.

-Ahn... Eu não sei como me comportar como um bebê.

-Como você não está numa fase que tem muita vida social, vai ser fácil manter você dentro de casa. E minhas vizinhas não tem filhos da sua idade. Ninguém vai te obrigar a brincar.

-Mas tem um parque perto de casa com balanço e escorregador, para tomarmos sol de vez em quando...

John sorriu, Sherlock bufou. Assim que chegaram em casa, Mary foi abrir o portão, enquanto John tirava Sherlock do carro, a vizinha novidadeira se aproximou.

-Oh, esse é o filho do seu primo? Mas que criança linda! Como se chama, querido?

Sherlock ficou olhando para ela, analisando e deduzindo. Daí ele se lembrou que tinha que reagir como criança. E ponderou:

"_Se eu sou simpático, ela vai apertar minhas bochechas e nunca mais me livrarei dela. Se eu for horrível, não vai pegar bem para o John. Bem, algumas crianças saem pela tangente também...e eu tenho idade pra isso". _

E grudou na perna do Watson, escondendo o rosto. John se assustou com a reação, mas deu a desculpa padrão.

-Desculpe, senhora Blake. Ele está cansado, com fome e não está acostumado com tanta gente estranha ao redor. William, diga "alô" para a senhora Blake. - negação com a cabeça – Não seja tímido ou ela vai achar que achamos você no meio do mato.

Sherlock largou a perna do Watson para olhar bem nos olhos dele. O olhar dizia "sério mesmo?" com uma pontinha de sorriso sarcástico. Mas ao se voltar para a senhora Blake, Sherlock fez a carinha mais inocente possível, pondo até a ponta do dedo indicador no lábio inferior. A senhora teve um ataque de fofura e fez exatamente o que ele queria: deu um grito!

-AH, mas que coisa mais fofa desse mundo! Oh, John, me perdoe. Eu não queria assustá-lo.

John pegou um Sherlock "assustado com direito a beicinho" no colo e segurou a cabecinha dele no ombro.

-Não é culpa sua, senhora Blake. Como eu disse, ele está cansado e confuso ainda. Quem sabe outra hora William seja mais amigável? Tenha um bom dia. - E se apressou para dentro de casa, para soltar o amigo no chão e caírem na gargalhada juntos.

Mary veio da cozinha:

-O que vocês aprontaram lá fora? Bem, me contem durante o café.

Depois de um BOM café da manhã, com rosquinhas, chá e bolo, Mary trocou os jeans e tênis de Sherlock por moleton e meias.

-E agora? O que eu vou fazer a manhã toda? Você não planejou me deixar em frente à TV com a programação infantil, não é mesmo, Mary?

-Não... eis o controle remoto, fique à vontade. Se você precisar de mim, estou lá em cima.

-E eu vou para o consultório. Qualquer coisa, me liguem.

Sherlock ficou olhando cada um ir em uma direção e suspirou:

-Agora começa o tédio... - e subindo no sofá, ligou a TV.

Mas o que Mary previu aconteceu. Uma noite sem dormir mais uma refeição quente fizeram com o que o corpinho infantil pedisse arrego. Quando Mary desceu para vê-lo, ele tinha dormido sentado, encostado nas almofadas. Ela arrumou um colchonete no chão, colocou Sherlock, cobriu e foi fazer o almoço. Ele só acordou quando John veio almoçar.

Sherlock abriu os olhos ao ouvir a porta se abrindo e por alguns instantes se sentiu muito confuso.

"_Onde eu estou? Por que estou dormindo na sala? Não me lembro desta sala, não é na casa da mamãe._" - e se sentou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

Daí ele olhou para John, que se agachou perto dele:

-Tudo bem, Sher? Dormiu muito?

"_Quem é esse cara? Cadê a minha mãe? Mycroft!_" - mas quando Sherlock abriu a boca para chorar, a lembrança adulta se sobressaiu por cima das outras. E o nome que ele chamou foi – JOHN!

Mary olhou do sofá. John estava erguendo Sherlock do colchonete, com uma expressão estranha no rosto. E passando a mão em círculos nas costas do menino.

-Sim, sou eu, Sherlock. Agora está tudo bem. Vamos ao banheiro lavar as mãos? - e formou com os lábios para Mary "_depois!_"

Mas foi somente após o almoço que eles conversaram sobre o ocorrido:

-Está acontecendo! Meu cérebro está regredindo à infância e as memórias estão se misturando. A hora em que eu acordei, eu não sabia onde eu estava, mas eu sabia que deveria estar descansando no estúdio da minha mãe, porque eu costumava ficar lá com ela.

-Então se a cura demorar muito, você não vai querer ficar conosco, porque vai estranhar o ambiente...

-Talvez minha mente confunda você com a minha mãe. Vocês se parecem um pouco. O pior vai ser chamar pelo Mycroft! Eu era muito dependente dele nessa idade... Oh! Oh! Como sou tolo! Eu disse que febril eu não ia raciocinar direito! QUE ÓDIO, QUE ÓDIO!

-Sherlock, se acalme, querido. Seu primo disse que qualquer estresse em demasia faz com que o vírus avance.

-Mas eu não percebi o plano do meu irmão maquiavélico! Ele se colocou um passo adiante de mim, aquele maldito! Ele escolheu esta idade justamente por isso. Porque foi a idade em que eu comecei a andar atrás dele. Não deixem. Não deixem que ele me tire de vocês!

-Agora se acalme. Venha aqui e me abrace. - Mary colocou o pequeno no colo. - Se depender de nós, você ficará conosco até a crise passar, ok?

-Ok. E o que eu vou fazer agora à tarde? Eu não vou dormir de novo, porque agora eu estou descansado...

-Aqui, use meu tablet. Faça-me um favor e passe umas fases de Candy Crush pra mim.

-Sério?

-Sim. Enquanto eu lavo a louça, coloque seu cérebro à prova. Vamos testar a transição...

-Ah, o tédio, esse monstro sem coração...

Mas não foi bem assim. Ele até se divertiu por um tempo, depois Mary colocou uns desenhos que ela gostava e que Sherlock nunca tinha dado a devida atenção. Quando John voltou à noite, eles estavam tomando sopa com croutons enquanto viam o noticiário na TV.

-Hey! Vocês não se mataram...

-Não. Eu vou dormir aonde?

-No quarto da nossa bebê. O estrado e a grade do berço são regulaveis, então é fácil transformá-lo em uma caminha para alguém da sua idade.

Sherlock ficou olhando para John com espanto e respeito. Depois pigarreou.

-Sinto-me tocado pela honra que vocês me proporcionam, inaugurando a cama da sua filha. Bem, eu vou ter que concordar com Mycroft e dormir de fralda. Seria muito desagradável "batizar" seu colchão, pra não dizer constrangedor.

E depois de algum tempo, Mary cutucou John. Sherlock estava "pescando" na frente da TV. John pegou o menino no colo, que beijou a bochecha de Mary no automático.

-Boa noite, querido. Até amanhã.

-'noite! - escovou os dentes e fez xixi meio dormindo. Nem se incomodou por John colocar a fralda ou por o pijama de ursinho.

-Mycroft comprou uns bichinhos de pelúcia... quer um para ficar com você no berço? - John escutou um resmungo aprovativo – Está bom essa lontra? Nem sabia que existiam lontras de pelúcia...

Watson sorriu ao ver que o parceiro de aventuras já estava dormindo ao ser coberto. E abusou: deu um beijo na testa de Sherlock.

N/A: Todos meus bebês tem um bichinho para acompanhar. E agora vamos começar a história, as complicações e a solução. 20/01/15.


	3. Essa coisa fofa com chocolate

**CAPÍTULO 03 – A COISA FOFA COM CHOCOLATE... **

No dia seguinte, John acordou e ficou um tempo só olhando para o teto, esperando algum som estranho. A casa continuava silenciosa.

"_Ele não é um bebê que acorda cedo_".

Watson foi ao banheiro, deu uma checada no quarto, Sherlock praticamente continuava na mesma posição que ele o deixou. Desceu para fazer o café, na volta, ouviu alguém bocejando. Abriu a porta por completo. O menino se sentou, jogou as cobertas, se espreguiçou lentamente, depois atirou a lontra no chão e pulou do berço.

-Eu ia te tirar da cama, sabia?

-Me lembrei que eu sempre gostei de escalar móveis. Agora que eu estou desperto, protesto veementemente contra esse pijaminha de ursinho. Você não tirou nenhuma foto comprometedora, tirou?

-Não... ainda...

-Oh, céus. Como se já não bastassem as fotos da minha mãe da minha primeira infância... Me ajude a tirar isso!

-Pronto, sua excelência, está melhor agora? Vamos tomar café. Quer sucrilhos hoje?

Sherlock ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando ver em cima da pia:

-Não tem de chocolate, ne? Vocês levaram a sério o aviso do Mycroft... É caramelo? ECA! É enjoativo...

-Não. É canela. Mas tem este de castanha e mel.

-Prefiro. Você vai cortar morangos?

-Hey, eu também mereço um café da manhã especial?

-Claro, senhora Watson. Pode se sentar que os servirei.

Sherlock se ajoelhou na cadeira e ficou esperando. A tigelinha com leite, sucrilhos, mirtilo e morangos foi devorada com voracidade. Mary e John tentavam disfarçar, mas estavam radiantes com o apetite do pequeno.

-Hoje nós vamos aproveitar o sol e andar no parque. Eu preciso e você também!

-Aaah, Mary... Suas vizinhas vão me encher o saco, nem precisa ser eu pra deduzir isso...

-Deixe de ser rabugento, Sherlock. Vamos escovar os dentes e pentear esse cabelo...

-Sobre o meu cabelo...

-Eu não vou puxar, prometo.

John ficou olhando para os dois até virarem a esquina, Sherlock rindo de alguma coisa que Mary disse, um perfeito exemplo de mãe grávida andando com o filho mais velho. Se não fossem os espiões de Mycroft vigiando o caminho... Sacudindo a cabeça, tomou seu caminho para o trabalho. Com sorte, seria mais um dia calmo.

Sherlock olhou para as crianças na caixa de areia com desânimo.

-Precisamos mesmo fazer isso?

-O balanço e o escorregador estão vazios. E você pode fazer um pouco de exercício no castelo de barras. - Mary respondeu, tirando o casaco dele – Não precisa ser sociável ao extremo, só tente não arrumar briga.

O primeiro movimento foi evitar todo mundo, subindo numa "casa na árvore" - na verdade, uma casa em cima de alguns troncos serrados, não muito alta. Dali, ele avaliou quantos guarda-costas Mycroft tinha posto à sua volta. Depois ficou pesando suas opções. Brincar na caixa de areia estava fora totalmente, porque iam jogar areia nos seus cachos e ele não tinha trazido baldinho. O escorregador não era muito alto, então não ia dar emoção nenhuma... O balanço até era atrativo, mas aquele garoto na gangorra só estava esperando ele fazer um movimento para ir em cima. Encrenqueiros idiotas! Começam cedo, às vezes. Quantos anos devia ter aquele? Oito? Nove?

Sherlock olhou para Mary, que fez um movimento com a cabeça de "vamos lá, brinque um pouco!" Ele suspirou e foi para as barras. Como previsto, o encrenqueiro saiu da gangorra e veio, como quem não quer nada, falar com ele.

-Esse parque é meu! Você não pode chegar e ir brincando assim. Tem que me pagar pra usar os brinquedos.

Sherlock deitou nas barras e soltou um:

-Sei.

-É sério! Se você não me der um dos seus brinquedos ou um pedaço do seu lanche, vai se danar na minha mão.

-O que você pretende fazer?

-Posso machucar muito a sua mãe. Posso fazer ela chorar. Você não quer ver a sua mãe chorando, ne?

Sherlock olhou para o garoto: possivelmente uma vítima de abuso doméstico. Repetindo a fala cotidiana do indivíduo violento. Depois olhou para Mary, assassina profissional, sendo ameaçada por um pirralho de oito anos. E começou a rir. Riu alto e gostoso, irritando o outro. Que fechou os punhos e ameaçou:

-Duvida? Pois eu vou lá bater nela!

O pequeno Holmes nem pensou duas vezes. Se pendurou na barra da frente e abraçou o garoto com as pernas. A ideia era virar com ele na barra, mas Sherlock calculou mal sua própria força. Ao tentar erguer o menino, seus braços doeram com o esforço e eles cairam no chão.

Mary, sempre atenta, veio correndo primeiro.

-Ai, meu Deus. O que houve? Vocês se machucaram? - E tirou Sherlock de cima do menino. Olhou ao redor. Outras mães se aproximavam para ver o que tinha acontecido. - Sher – sussurrou ela – chore!

Sherlock gemeu, atordoado pela surpresa do giro não ter dado certo e pela queda. Até pensou em perguntar porque ele ia chorar, mas pela urgência na voz dela, achou melhor fingir primeiro e perguntar depois. E abriu um berreiro digno do Oscar.

-Ó querido – ela abraçou-o, consolando falsamente – não chore. Está com dor? E você, onde está sua mãe?

O outro garoto estava assustado, ninguém nunca tinha reagido ao bullying. Pior, ninguém sorria por cima do ombro como aquele garoto. Ele podia ser igual ao do filme de terror que seu irmão gostava, aquele do menino que era o demônio. (¹) E sacudindo a cabeça, saiu correndo, coxeando um pouco.

Mary levou Sherlock de volta ao banco, as mães comentando sobre não deixar crianças grandes brincarem com as menores porque sempre alguém se machuca, apareceram lenços para enxugar as lágrimas do pequeno e... biscoitos de chocolate. Uma enorme variedade, desde cookies feitos em casa até Oreo. Mary gemeu, até pensou em inventar uma alergia, mas Sherlock já tinha comido dois Oreos e estava avançando num cookie caseiro.

-Obrigada, gente, mas eu vou levá-lo pra casa. Acho que chega de exercício por hoje. Agora você pode me explicar que maluquice foi aquela?

Enquanto eles caminhavam, Sherlock foi contando. Mary balançando a cabeça em acordo quanto à possibilidade do menino sofrer algum tipo de abuso em casa e já pensando em como ajudar, se eles não tinham provas, apenas a dedução de um garotinho de três anos... e riu muito ao ouvir a ameaça à vida dela.

-Então você foi meu cavaleiro de calça jeans e camiseta do Gênio do Aladim?

-Oh, Deus... não é que eu fui mesmo? "Confie em mim: sou um gênio!" mais uma roupa tosca na conta do Mycroft. Meu irmão tem um senso de humor deplorável.

Assim que chegaram em casa, enquanto Mary destrancava a porta e abria, Sherlock ouviu um som estranho no jardim e foi verificar. Um filhote de passarinho havia caído do ninho. Ele olhou para o galho e achou fácil de escalar. Virando a jaqueta, colocou o filhote no capuz e começou a subir na árvore. Mary estranhou que ele não veio atrás dela e quando voltou à porta ele já estava quase no topo da árvore. Ela colocou as duas mãos na boca.

O seu vizinho de porta, Isaac, estava passando e acompanhou seu olhar.

-Não se preocupe, senhora Watson. Eu seguro ele enquanto a senhora chama os bombeiros. - E subiu na árvore atrás de Sherlock.

-Oi, parceiro.

-Olá. Isaac, não é mesmo?

-Isso.

-Eu trouxe o passarinho de volta pro ninho. Não posso imaginar como ele caiu até lá embaixo e não se machucou.

-Deve ser porque ele é levinho e foi meio que flutuando. O que não vai acontecer com você, se você cair. Nós vamos ficar aqui e esperar os bombeiros, sabe?

-Oh! É mesmo, não pensei em como descer... Subir é bem mais fácil...

-Já fiz muito disso, mas eu era um pouco maior que você. Você muito esperto!

-Nem tanto, porque você subiu pra me segurar e temos que esperar os bombeiros. - Sherlock deu de ombros.

Os bombeiros chegaram rapidamente, usaram o cesto pra tirar Sherlock e Isaac do galho e entregaram à Mary:

-Geralmente acontece com um gatinho...

-Contra minha vontade deram chocolate para esse menino e agora ele está mais hiperativo que o normal. Isaac, pode me arrumar uma caixa de papelão grande? Vou ver se o distraio no quintal. Muito obrigada, tenente. Desculpem o transtorno...

-Estou me sentindo muito estúpido. Já calculei errado o peso daquele garoto e agora nem me lembrei que eu não tenho o corpo adulto, de pernas compridas.

-Crianças fazem isso mesmo. Agora, enquanto eu faço o almoço, brinque no quintal. - Mary fez um chapéu de jornal – Eis seu chapéu, está aqui sua espada, daqui a pouco eu vou lá, Capitão Sherlock.

Sherlock ficou olhando para ela com cara de "sério mesmo?" Depois deu de ombros, ergueu a espada e correu para o quintal gritando "Io-ho-ho, e uma garrafa de rum!" E até John chegar, ela ficou assistindo Sherlock brincar de Moby Dick e Ilha do Tesouro. Quando ele entrou e chamou, Mary gritou:

-Estamos nos fundos! - mas como ele continuou chamando, ela se levantou e foi buscá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Sherlock estava encontrando a caixa de tesouros escondida por detrás dos arbustos ao mesmo tempo que o gato da vizinha ia na mesma direção, disposto a usar o mesmo espaço como banheiro.

John saiu com Mary para o quintal, ao mesmo tempo que Sherlock erguia a caixa feliz, pulando de dentro dos arbustos e gritando "ACHEI! OLHA, MA..." e o gato, assustado com a surpresa e eventual pisão na pata, lhe dava uma bela arranhada no braço antes de sair correndo.

Dessa vez, o choro era real. Havia toda uma carga de frustração e raiva nele. John ficou segurando a cabeça do menino abraçado ao peito, enquanto Mary limpava e tratava do arranhão. Ela que lhe deu pequenos bocados de comida do próprio prato, enquanto Sherlock ainda permanecia no colo do Watson, suspirando e fungando, eventualmente.

John preparou uma dose de analgésico infantil e Sherlock foi posto para descansar no colchonete da sala.

-Foi uma manhã bem cheia. Mas a culpa não foi do chocolate.

-Nem tudo. Estou cansada, mas é um bom treino como mãe. Pelo menos não desmaiei ao vê-lo em cima daquela árvore...

-Essa é minha garota. - Ele beijou-lhe a testa. - Descanse junto com ele. Provavelmente ele vai dormir a tarde toda.

-Oh, não! Crianças que dormem à tarde não dormem à noite! Daqui a pouco eu o porei de pé de novo. Agora que eu sei que ele gosta de brincar de teatrinho, não vou dar sossego para aquela cabecinha...

-Boa sorte, então. Você está se divertindo, pelo visto.

-Sim, nunca pensei que eu ia gostar tanto de cuidar de um garoto, ainda mais do Sherlock. Você precisa passar um dia conosco.

-No final de semana, se eles ainda não encontrarem a cura para o vírus. Afinal, não podemos nos esquecer que ele está doente...

-Ele passou muito estresse hoje, será que...

Mas o termômetro não acusou febre alguma. Mary prometeu ligar caso acontecesse alguma coisa diferente, mas o telefone da clínica não tocou. Quando Watson voltou à noite, eles estavam cantando.

-Ele não teve febre, então?

-Não, mas... de alguma forma, ele regrediu um pouco mais à infância...

John pegou Sherlock no colo e encarou os olhos azuis. Pareciam mesmo mais inocentes. Ligou para o Holmes mais velho:

-Mycroft, seus primos não acharam a cura para o vírus ainda?

-Eles são gênios, mas só se passaram dois dias! Por que? Ele piorou?

-Não. Mas você não se preocupa se o processo de rejuvenescimento não for irreversível? Ou se deixar sequelas?

-Meu caro John, não. Meu irmão nasceu superdotado, e eu fui responsável por uma boa parte do seu treinamento cerebral. Então, não se preocupe. Se ele precisar crescer de novo, daremos um jeito.

"É horrível, da mesma forma." -Oh, entendo.

-Ele está mais infantil, não é? Aproveite. Ele era um garotinho amoroso nessa fase.

John olhou para o sofá, Sherlock estava com a cabeça nas pernas de Mary, lendo um gibi enquanto ela acariciava seus cabelos e segurou a irritação com Mycroft. Pigarreou.

-É. Ele é mesmo. Bem, então, desculpe te incomodar. Boa noite.

-Não é incomodo algum. Vocês estão cuidando muito bem dele. Só tomem cuidado com o chocolate. Sua esposa não aguenta dois dias seguidos segurando esse rojão. Boa noite.

-Por que diabos eu insisto em ligar para ele?

-Porque você se importa. - Mary sorriu.

N/A: (¹) Sim, Damon, de A Profecia.


	4. Seja meu discípulo

**CAPÍTULO 4 – SEJA MEU DISCÍPULO...**

No dia seguinte, John se sentiu observado e abriu só um olho para confirmar. Havia um par de olhos azuis inquisidores parado ao lado da cama.

-Eu só queria saber como você abriu as portas dos quartos. -ele questionou enquanto desciam as escadas, Sherlock no colo.

-Subi em cima do Mike.

-Mas a lontra não é tão grande.

-Mike é a baleia.

John levantou o rosto e virou para disfarçar o riso, respirando fundo.

-Ah, Sherlock, vou sentir muito a sua falta... Vamos fazer algo diferente hoje. - Colocou o garoto na cadeira. - Panquecas!

-OBA! Com calda?

-Sim!

-EEEHHH! Mas não de caramelo, ne?

-Definitivamente, você não gosta de caramelo!

-Tenho nojo. Parece diarréia.

Dessa vez, John pode gargalhar. Depois do café, eles se sentaram na sala e John aproveitou um pouco da companhia do ex-companheiro de apartamento diminuído. Mary acordou bem mais tarde nesse dia e o marido achou-a um pouco pálida.

-Não é nada. Vamos ficar bem, não vamos, Sherry?

O menino só levantou uma sobrancelha pra ela. Depois olhou para John e concordou.

Quase na hora do almoço, Mary foi para a cozinha. Sherlock foi atrás dela, para pedir água. Quando ela se virou para entregar o copo, caiu desacordada ao chão. Sherlock se assustou, mas correu atrás do celular.

-Emergência! Qual o serviço você gostaria de solicitar?

-Ambulância! - Sherlock hesitou só por um segundo – minha mamãe, que está grávida, acabou de cair na cozinha.

O poder de uma voz infantil pedindo ajuda. Logo haviam dois operadores em ação.

-Calma, querido. Você sabe seu endereço?

-Sim, eu sei. - ele deu – há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer enquanto eu espero? Ver ela no chão está me dando aflição.

-Ela está sangrando?

-Não.

-Ela caiu de mau jeito? Bateu com a barriga no chão? Ou a cabeça?

-Não. Ela se virou para me dar um copo de água e foi descendo, não levou um tombo de uma vez.

-Talvez seja queda de pressão – Sherlock ouviu um operador dizer para o outro. - Onde está seu papai?

-Trabalhando. Se eu soubesse como desbloquear o celular, eu teria ligado pra ele, que é médico.

-Como ele se chama? Nós ligamos!

A equipe de Mycroft se assustou com a ambulância parando na porta. Mas como foi Sherlock quem abriu, eles só ficaram atentos. Logo John chegava também.

-O que houve?

-Sua mulher passou mal, seu filho entrou em contato com a emergência. Ele é um garotinho muito inteligente para a idade dele!

-Sim, ele é mesmo! - John abraçou Sherlock, que somente aí passou a tremer. - Shhh, shhh, William, pode relaxar agora. Você fez tudo direitinho. Vamos de carro atrás deles.

"Será que a culpa é minha?"

John olhou pelo retrovisor para o garotinho tristonho na cadeirinha e suspirou:

-As grávidas tem esses momentos ruins, Sherlock. Pressão que oscila, glicemia que sai do prumo, hormônios que se descontrolam. Não foi você ontem. Se fosse, ela teria passado mal ontem mesmo. Não pense nisso, ok? Obrigado por ter pensado rápido e ligado para a emergência.

Mas Mary ia precisar de repouso, o que inviabilizou a permanência de Sherlock na casa dos Watsons.

Um John inconformado entregava a mala de roupas e os brinquedos de Sherlock para Anthea.

-Nem se fosse de propósito. - ele bufou. - Planejamos passar o final de semana juntos e acontece isso.

-Não se pode ganhar todas. - ela riu.

Sherlock também não estava animado para ir, mas antes de se despedir, lembrou:

-A minha arca do tesouro! Ficou no quintal! - e saiu para buscar.

Quase dez minutos se passaram e nada desse menino voltar. Anthea olhou para John:

-Seu quintal é tão grande assim?

Mas Watson já estava correndo pela porta dos fundos, gritando o nome dele e parando ao ver pegadas de adulto na terra, perto dos arbustos.

-Alguém entrou aqui e o levou!

-Segurança, alerta máximo! – Anthea deu o sinal. Depois suspirou – Agora é aguentar a fúria do dragão.

Não demorou um minuto para o celular dela tocar. Ela se despediu de John e foi escutando sem retrucar. Watson sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou. Quem seqüestraria um garotinho? Ou melhor, quem levaria Sherlock?

-Quem teria interesse nele? Oh, não...

O dragão transtornado, também conhecido como Mycroft Holmes, demorou menos tempo nesse pensamento. Vestindo o sobretudo e pegando o guarda-chuva, ele rosnava ao pedir o carro:

-Uma coisa simples: trazer um menino para casa. Mas sempre tem um idiota com complexo de deus para atrapalhar nossa vida. Diabos o levem e enterrem no último círculo do inferno, Moriarty. Inspetor Lestrade, boa tarde. Espero não estar atrapalhando seu almoço. Oh, não? Que bom, preciso da sua ajuda.

Lestrade ouviu atentamente e avisou à equipe que ia "dar uma saidinha". Depois pegou as coisas que Mycroft tinha pedido para ele levar.

-Não é sempre que Mycroft Holmes faz trabalho de campo. Só Sherlock para obrigá-lo a isso. – deu uma risadinha. – Moriarty que se cuide!

James Moriarty enquanto isso estava no paraíso. Ele tinha tido a idéia de se livrar de Sherlock Holmes através de seu próprio DNA, mas de alguma forma o irmão dele descobriu como suspender a bomba orgânica diminuindo a vítima.

-Ficou tão gracioso... e o melhor, tão fácil de carregar. Agora eu só tenho que curá-lo e criá-lo como se fosse meu. Continua sendo o mesmo Sherlock, inteligente e criativo. Só preciso moldar a sua personalidade à minha própria imagem e semelhança. Um discípulo, para herdar o mundo que eu vou criar pra ele. Não é maravilhoso? Oh, é verdade, você ainda está desacordado. – Sacou o celular – Sebastian, estou no parque. Pode passar para nos pegar?

Procurando corrigir o erro, a equipe de Mycroft estava correndo contra o tempo e farejando por todos os cantos. Foi o tempo de Moriarty entrar no carro e a perseguição começou. Sherlock abriu os olhos e estranhou o ambiente.

"Mas eu estava no quintal agora há pouco..."

-Ah, querido, que bom que você acordou. Vamos dar umas voltinhas de carro para nos distrair um pouco, depois eu levo você para casa.

-Quem é você? Cadê o John? E a Anthea?

"Oh, ele não se lembra de mim, que fofo! Posso ser qualquer um, então!"

-Eu sou seu mais novo tutor, Jim.

Sherlock semicerrou os olhos. Olhou ao redor de novo.

-Não, você não é não!

-Mas eu vou te ensinar tanta coisa legal.

-Não quero saber!

-Se segurem que vamos fazer uma curva meio abrupta agora! – gritou Sebastian. – Droga! Não adiantou. Tem uma barreira à frente também!

-Então é no corpo a corpo. Temos um belo escudo, que também é um trunfo! – saiu do carro, com um Sherlock esperneando e se encostou na vidraça de uma cafeteria.

Todos foram evacuados pelos fundos. Se algum tiro escapasse, não ia atingir nenhum inocente. Eles estavam cercados, mas óbvio que os policiais estavam esperando alguém. Que chegou suspirando.

-Limpem a área. Eu cuido disso. O atirador vai tentar fugir pelo lado contrário do seqüestrador. Moriarty, devolva meu irmão e se entregue.

-Por que eu faria isso? Ele é uma gracinha. Eu quero ficar com ele. Além do que, ele está doente e só eu tenho a cura.

-Nem morto eu lhe entregaria Sherlock. Preparado, Lestrade?

-Sim.

-Você não tem coração, Mike. Seu irmão está até febril com essa atividade estressante toda e você não quer vê-lo mal, quer?

-Me poupe da chantagem emocional, James. Não funciona comigo, você sabe.

-Então por que você está aqui, louco para tirá-lo dos meus braços?

-Por que eu sou uma pessoa que acredita no cumprimento do dever. E eu tenho essa obrigação para com a minha mãe. Solte-o, agora.

-NÃO! Eu vou levá-lo comigo. Vou criá-lo à minha maneira. Fazer comidinha pra ele...

-Sherlock, James vai fazer seu café da manhã todos os dias. Cheio de caramelo.

-Caramelo? - o menino gemeu – você gosta de caramelo?

-Adoro caramelo. Vamos comer muita panqueca com molho de caramelo, bolos de caramelo, sucrilhos de caramelo, vou...

Mycroft sorriu. Moriarty estava tão empolgado que não estava prestando realmente atenção no pequeno no seu colo, que estava ficando mais e mais esverdeado. Se ele estava com febre por causa do vírus, também devia estar enjoado. E como ele condicionou bem o irmão, a reação não ia demorar.

-CARAMELO, Sherlock. Bastante caramelo, irmãozinho...

-Oooh, não, não... - e o pequeno Holmes começou a vomitar.

Exatamente como Mycroft previa, Moriarty pego de surpresa e com nojo deixou o pequeno cair. Sebastian demorou um pouco para reagir também, afinal, sujeira de criança deixa a maioria dos homens transtornados. Foi o suficiente para Lestrade puxar Sherlock para si e escondê-lo atrás de um escudo da polícia.

-Le... - e teve outra crise de vômito.

-As ideias do seu irmão. - Lestrade colocou um gel gelado na nuca do garoto. - Venha, vamos sair da linha de tiro...

Para cobrir o resgate do pequeno, Mycroft passou o guarda-chuva de uma mão para a outra. Moran riu.

-Tá de brincadeira, ne?

Moriarty estava ainda tirando a roupa "batizada", com a vontade de brigar reduzida. Ele realmente ODIAVA aqueles Holmes.

Mas Sebastian nem pode rir muito. O cabo do guarda chuva bateu na sua mão, mais pesado do que ele imaginava e jogou o revólver para cima. A guarda de Mycroft não ficou aberta com o movimento, facilitando um possível contragolpe. Quase no mesmo instante, com o outro braço, ele bateu em suas costelas com uma mini bengala, igualmente pesada. Moran gemeu, mas agarrou a bengala, procurando atrair Mycroft. Ele se manteve equilibrado e atacou com o guarda chuva novamente, agora batendo na parte de trás do joelho de Moran. No ínfimo desequilíbrio do outro, ele aproveitou para enfiar a bengala entre as pernas, fazendo o companheiro de Moriarty cair.

Assim que Sebastian caiu, Mycroft encostou o cabo do guarda chuva em sua garganta:

-_Touché_! James, nem pense em se arrastar para a arma, porque Lestrade está só esperando um movimento seu para atirar. E sinceramente, por mais que eu adoraria ver isso, meu irmãozinho pode passar sem essa cena em suas retinas infantis.

-Como o inspetor Lestrade consegue aguentar esse cheiro, essa... essa... meleca? ARGH!

-Primeiro, que a maior parte ficou aí com você. Depois, ele é pai. Já viu coisa pior.

Podem levá-los.

Mycroft só se afastou de Moran quando se abaixaram para pegá-lo e mesmo assim, Lestrade não saiu detrás do escudo com Sherlock. Ele tinha instruções para só liberá-lo quando eles não estivessem mais à vista mesmo. O que salvou o dia. Moriarty foi fácil de algemar, mas Moran teve que ser erguido do chão e aproveitou esse movimento para render seu captor, pegar a arma dele e atirar em Mycroft.

Com o impacto, ele caiu, e chegou a levantar o guarda chuva para responder ao tiro, mas Sherlock se assustou e correu em sua direção, chamando por ele. Só teve tempo de acionar o mecanismo de abrir para proteger os dois, antes do próximo disparo. Que nem foi em direção deles, foi para libertar Moriarty e fugir com ele, enquanto a equipe corria para junto de Mycroft.

-Oh, pelo amor de Deus, estamos bem! O que adianta usar equipamento do M16 se vocês se deixam levar pelas emoções e não cumprem seus papéis de acordo?

Lestrade entregou o escudo a outro policial e se aproximou:

-Perdão, ele escapou.

-Inspetor, você cumpriu seu papel direitinho. Eu que não previ que meu irmão ainda está naquela fase sentimental.

-O peso do cabo do guarda chuva é por conta da arma embutida?

-9mm. E o tecido é à prova de balas. Posso aprovar, utilizei muito bem hoje.

-E por baixo do sobretudo tem um colete?

-Não, o sobretudo é um colete. Mas vou ficar uns dias com o hematoma. Vamos, Sherlock, para a clínica. Precisamos parar a ação do vírus novamente.

N/A: Ninguém sabe como é duro escrever cenas de ação. Mas agradeço a Kingsman, cujo clip da luta na cafeteria me influenciou favoravelmente. 29/01/15.


	5. Mais ou menos normal

**CAPITULO 5 – MAIS OU MENOS NORMAL**

Quando eles chegaram à clínica, Ronald estava irritado.

-Combinamos de diminuir o primo Sherlock para uma idade menos estressante para por o vírus em hibernação e ele fica estressado mesmo assim.

-Coisas imprevisíveis, Ronald. Ele ainda está bem enjoado.

-Claro que está. Esse maldito vírus deixa ele podrinho, tadinho. Vamos, Sherry. Um bom banho e um quarto ventilado vai fazer maravilhas no seu dia hoje.

-Mycroft, agora me conta o segredo do enjoo encomendado.

-Quando ele tinha três anos, ele aprendeu a subir em todos os móveis. E começou a comer tudo que conseguia por as mãos. Até E PRINCIPALMENTE as minhas coisas. A única maneira que eu encontrei de salvar meu caramelo foi fazer ele pegar nojo. Eu o convenci que caramelo era idêntico à diarréia. Crianças são impressionáveis, principalmente com sons.

-Como você é maquiavélico...

-Foi o que salvou meus doces naquela época e salvou o dia hoje. Ele vomitou em você?

-Não. Ao contrário do Moriarty, eu tenho bons reflexos contra vômitos e cocôs fora de hora.

Mycroft deu uma risadinha e se encolheu levemente.

-Por que você não pede ao seu primo que dê uma olhada nesse ombro?

-Depois. Frederick! Conseguiram achar a cura?

-Sim! Assim que Sherlock for para o quarto, aplicaremos. Mas só vamos fazê-lo voltar ao tamanho normal depois de curado e estabilizado. Não vamos sobrecarregar o pequeno organismo. Vocês aguentam mais dois dias?

-Não vai ser um prazer, mas sim.

-Posso te ajudar, Mycroft?

-Ah, as pessoas ficam tão sensíveis perto de um bebê adorável... Certamente, inspetor Lestrade. Ficarei honrado – e aliviado – com sua ajuda em pajear meu irriquieto irmão.

-Sherlock! Está se sentindo melhor?

-Não. Estou com fome. - O pequeno tormento cruzou os braços e fez beicinho – Não gosto de vomitar.

-Quem gosta? - Frederick riu. - Mas olha, Marie tirou a casca da maçã em uma tira inteira e cortou a fruta em pedacinhos, do jeito que você gosta de comer.

Uma alimentação leve e um pequeno descanso fizeram o mau humor de Sherlock esvanecer. Marie aproveitou a soneca para inocular a cura no pequeno. Ele só gemeu no sono mas continuou dormindo.

-E agora?

-Agora esperamos. Por favor, inspetor Lestrade, seja o anteparo entre esses dois chatos. Sherlock precisa estar descansado e desestressado para estabilizar antes que o façamos voltar ao tamanho normal. Os dois próximos dias vão ser cruciais.

-Sim, sim, eu pretendo. - Greg baixou a voz – e Mycroft? Tudo bem com ele mesmo?

-Oh, sim. O sobretudo não deixou a bala atravessar, mas ainda não foi inventado um que absorva o impacto a ponto de não machucar. - Frederick olhou para Marie – Era uma coisa que a gente podia trabalhar em cima, não? Fibras que não só servissem como as cotas de malha de antigamente, mas que absorvessem o impacto da bala quando atingidas.

Lestrade sorriu. O mundo, pelo olhar dos Rutherfords, era um grande objeto de estudo e experiências...

-Bem, se me derem licença, eu vou em casa pegar umas roupas e avisar meu intendente que ficarei uns dias fora. Como eu tenho dias de folga para tirar acumulados, ele vai me liberar. - Greg fingiu não ver o meio sorriso de Mycroft. - Já volto.

-Vá direto para minha casa, Lestrade. Temos cadeirinha, você sabe.

Arthur se intrometeu:

-Por favor, inspetor Lestrade, volte. Talvez Sherlock não queira ir com Mycroft nessa boa vontade toda. - diante da sobrancelha erguida, o primo retrucou – Você fez ele vomitar. Em público!

Mycroft suspirou, Lestrade riu e duas horas depois estavam arrumando Sherlock para ir. Ele ergueu os braços, pedindo colo. O irmão reclamou:

-Você já sabe andar, mocinho.

-Não quero. Vocês tem pernas compridas e eu tenho que correr atrás. - Ele continuou com os braços estendidos, fazendo beicinho. Greg sorriu e o pegou. Sherlock mostrou a língua para Mycroft.

-Se comporte, Sher. Eu só vou te levar porque vai economizar mesmo nosso tempo até o carro e você ainda está febril.

-Febre é um saco! - Ele abraçou Lestrade e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Notou que o outro travou no lugar – O que foi?

-Nada. É que seu cabelinho está cheiroso. Vamos?

Nunca Greg ia confessar que ficou emocionado com o fato de Sherlock tê-lo abraçado com total confiança e abandono, e que aquela forma infantil era deliciosamente apertável. Mas sim, a desculpa era válida, porque o pequeno cheirava muito bem, os primos tinham usado todos os melhores produtos de higiene infantil que havia.

Mycroft deixou-os em casa, se Lestrade ia ficar, ele não precisava. A primeira coisa que Sherlock quis fazer foi falar com John.

-Olá, parceirinho!

-John! Como está Mary?

-Descansando. Mas está bem, graças a você. Passou um mau bocado com Moriarty de novo, hein?

-Mas Mycroft me salvou, igualzinho James Bond.

-Somos ingleses, graças a Deus. Ele não te feriu?

-Eu causei mais dano, vomitando em cima dele. - Sherlock deu uma risadinha – Precisava ver a cara que ele fez, praticamente me jogou no chão! Daí Lestrade me puxou para atrás de um escudo da polícia. Queria fazer de novo, sem a parte da nojice.

-Três anos e já gosta da adrenalina. - Greg riu. - Porque nosso lado saiu vitorioso, estamos aqui rindo e querendo repetir a dose. Mas não, Sher, não foi legal, e eu fiquei muito nervoso, principalmente na hora que Mycroft levou o tiro e você correu pra cima dele.

-Cristo! Mycroft foi atingido? Ele está bem?

-Sim, ele estava usando equipamentos do Serviço Secreto, então o colete à prova de balas segurou o tranco, e ele tinha seu próprio escudo, assim ele protegeu a si mesmo e ao Sherlock de um possível próximo disparo. Mas eu gelei.

-Eu pensei que aquele bastardo do Moran tinha machucado meu irmão. Eu ia enfiar aquele guarda chuva no nariz dele.

John e Lestrade disfarçaram como puderam o riso diante da ira infantil. Ele era inocente ainda, mas indiscutivelmente já tão Sherlock...

-Mary acordou e está me chamando. Espere um pouco, Greg, com certeza ela vai querer ver o Sherlock...

Alguns minutos depois, John voltou e ergueu o note:

-Vou levar o notebook para ela...

-Olá, meu querido!

-Oi, Mary. Você 'tá bem?

-Eu estou, a neném também. Sua febre passou?

-Passou.

-Você parece tristinho...

-Ahn – e Sherlock fungou – eu não queria 'tar aqui. Eu queria 'tar aí, dormindo com vocês. - E ele fez beicinho.

-Hoje foi um dia em que deu tudo errado, Sher. Acontece.

-Odeio quando as coisas dão tudo errado. - Sherlock passou as costas da mão nos olhos.

-Você já jantou?

-Ainda não. É cedo. Mas eu comi no hospital. Marie cortou a maçã do jeito que eu gosto, descascando numa tira única.

-E você come primeiro a casca, depois a fruta?

-Isso! Como 'cê sabe, Mary?

-John faz isso. - ela riu. - Agora vai jantar. Depois brincar com o Lestrade até Mycroft chegar, senão não dá tempo.

-Tá bom. Tchau, Mary.

-Opa, manda beijo. Espera, John também quer. - e ela fez sinal para o marido vir em frente à câmera.

Lestrade fechou a mão em punho e colocou na frente da boca para disfarçar o riso. Eles estavam abusando muito do menino. Quando Sherlock voltasse ao normal e se lembrasse daquilo, ia ficar possesso. Fechou o Skype.

-Então, o que você quer comer, mocinho?

-Qualquer coisa com frango.

Quando Mycroft chegou, eles estavam brincando de corrida com carrinhos de controle remoto, Sherlock subindo em qualquer móvel ao invés de desviar deles.

Assim que viu o irmão, ele jogou o controle e avançou para pular em Mycroft, que rolou os olhos, largou a pasta e o guarda chuva no chão para poder segurar o furacão de olhos azuis.

-Oh céus, você foi, é e sempre será uma pequena ameaça, não? - mas não só aceitou o abraço e o beijo do pequeno, como retribuiu.

Vindo ao encontro deles e vendo a cena, Lestrade teve uma revelação. Mycroft chamava sempre Sherlock de "pequena ameaça" não porque ele fosse hiperativo e destruidor, mas porque ele era literalmente isso. Uma pequena ameaça ao parâmetro mycrofitiano de não se importar, não ter laços sentimentais com ninguém. "Amar é uma desvantagem" não se aplicava a Sherlock e Mycroft sabia que o irmãozinho era sua mais perigosa fraqueza.

Sherlock riu:

-Eu gosto quando você me chama assim. Um dia eu vou ser uma Grande Ameaça.

-Capitão Grande Ameaça, o terror dos sete mares, eu suponho. - Mycroft colocou o irmão no chão e cumprimentou Lestrade, antes de recolher suas coisas e pendurá-las nos cabides. - Já jantaram?

-Ele já. Estávamos gastando um pouco de energia antes de dormir. Ele realmente sobe em qualquer coisa, não?

-Meu pai dizia que ele seria um grande marujo das esquadras antigas ou que poderia comprar um veleiro. Mas a realidade é que o Sherlock de hoje em dia não gosta de praia nem mar. Ele acha tedioso.

Lestrade riu. Enquanto eles jantavam, Sherlock viu um pouco de TV. Chegou a hora de dormir:

-Por que eu não posso dormir com você?

-Porque eu acordo cedo para trabalhar.

-Mas amanhã é sábado!

-Pessoas trabalham aos sábados, mocinho. E às vezes aos domingos também. Não entendo como os outros pijaminhas ficaram tão bons e esse ficou grande nas pernas.

-Estou com calor, não quero dormir de meias. Não, não quero dormir com nenhum bicho de pelúcia. Pode deixar a luz acesa.

Lestrade abriu o Skype.

-John, estamos com problemas.

-Ele está dando trabalho para dormir, ne? Não, melhor não colocá-lo no note, talvez ele abra o berreiro e piore a situação. Onde ele vai dormir? Sozinho? Durma com ele, Greg, se você não se importar. Sei que ele não é mais bebê, mas pegue-o no colo e ande com ele. Acalme-o. Ele só está sendo impertinente porque quebraram a rotina dele. Nessa idade eles gostam da rotina. Deixa-os seguros. Qualquer coisa, ligue.

Lestrade voltou para o quarto, pegou Sherlock no colo e disse:

-Ok, mocinho, você vai dormir na minha cama. Nada de chutar nem roubar minhas cobertas, combinado?

-Sim, senhor! - o menino bateu continencia.

-Vamos dar uma volta enquanto você não tem sono. Quer levar algum amigo seu junto?

-Pega o Benny, a lontra. John disse que é uma lontra, mas podia ser um furão, ne? Mycroft, por que a gente não pode ter um furão?

-Porque eu não aguento duas pequenas ameaças aos meus móveis. Boa noite, Sherlock.

Lestrade foi andando com ele pela casa, conversando baixinho. Logo ele tinha se rendido e foi posto na cama, com travesseiros rodeando. Greg foi ver mais um pouco de TV, antes de se deitar. No meio da madrugada sentiu um negócio peludo no nariz. Era o Benny, Sherlock tinha se encostado nele, com a lontra entre os dois e o rabo do bicho de pelúcia estava em seu rosto. Greg riu, virou o animal e abraçou os dois.

N/A: Sim, eu amo Mycroft. Próximo capítulo, o fim. 01/02/2015.


	6. Pequeno Tormento

**CAPÍTULO 06 – PEQUENO TORMENTO**

Lestrade abriu os olhos e verificou. Seu companheiro de cama estava encolhido do outro lado. Colocando um travesseiro como barreira, ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro da suíte. Deixou a porta aberta para ouvir Sherlock acordando. Ele já estava voltando quando viu o sonolento bebê jogar a lontra no chão e passar por cima do travesseiro, tomando o cuidado de se virar de bruços e jogar as pernas pra fora da cama primeiro.

Em segurança no chão, esfregando os olhinhos, Sherlock pegou Benny pelo rabo e abriu a porta do quarto. Rindo, Greg foi atrás dele.

-Mike. Mike! MYCROFT!

O citado irmão apareceu na ponta da escada:

-O que você quer, tormento? Onde está Greg?

-Quem?

-A pessoa que dormiu com você. Bom dia, Lestrade. Posso saber o porquê de você estar sem a calça do pijama, Sherlock?

-'Tava pisando na barra, então tirei.

-Volte para o quarto e deixe Lestrade te arrumar, enquanto você acorda direito. Ninguém toma café comigo com o cabelo despenteado.

Sherlock se virou e ergueu a cabeça, com os olhinhos meio fechados:

-Greg?

Como Mycroft já tinha avisado Lestrade que possivelmente ele estaria confuso pela manhã, quando mais memórias antigas se sobrepusessem às novas, o inspetor se colocou sobre um joelho em frente a Sherlock. Ele ficou um minuto ainda estudando as feições do adulto até que sorriu:

-Lestrade! 'Tô com fome e aquele tonto do meu irmão não quer me deixar comer sem me vestir e pentear o cabelo! – Sherlock fez beicinho. Depois estendeu os braços. – Por favor?

-Oh, bem, bem, vamos ver o que é possível fazer para te deixar apresentável, Sher.

Alguns minutos depois, Mycroft saudou os dois na cozinha:

-Eis que meus hóspedes chegaram. Dormiram bem? Sherlock, você sabe andar. Pare de usar o inspetor como seu transporte diário. Fiz algumas panquecas, Greg, mas a torradeira fica ali no canto, se você preferir.

-Não quero panqueca.

-Sim, eu imaginei. Aqui estão alguns pãezinhos de canela. Já deixei o seu chá com leite na temperatura ideal, pequena encrenca.

-Pequena Ameaça. – Sherlock reclamou quando Greg o deixou na cadeira. – Hummm, 'tá booomm... ahndogo ão di anela...

-E eu prefiro que você não fale com a boca cheia, mocinho. Suco, Greg?

-Você seria um pai muito chato, Mycroft. – Lestrade riu – mas é uma excelente mãe. Olha esse café da manhã, que maravilha!

O Holmes mais velho até enrubesceu um pouco de satisfação, mas disfarçou, abanando a mão em negação.

-Eu sempre fiz o café da manhã para nós dois, porque se dependesse da minha mãe fazer, era extremamente calórico e meu pai sempre deixava alguma coisa queimar.

-SIM! Papai deixa a cozinha com bastante fumaça! - riu Sherlock, pegando outro pãozinho. - Cadê papai?

Lestrade e Mycroft se entreolharam, Mycroft pigarreou:

-Ele e a mamãe saíram cedo. Acho que eles foram na casa de algum tio. Hoje vamos ficar com o Lestrade.

-Ahn... tá! Eu gosto de ficar com o Greg.

Alívio nas feições adultas. Mas muita conversa de olhares e sobrancelhas erguidas.

-E Mycroft, ele continua febril.

-Pelo apetite, achei que a febre tinha passado. - Mycroft aproveitou que Sherlock bebeu todo o chá para passar o guardanapo na boca suja e pedir – Agora me dê um beijo e vá brincar.

Para descê-lo da cadeira, o irmão mais velho ainda encostou o rosto no pequeno, pra confirmar. Sacou o celular:

-Frederick! A febre não passa!

-Calma, Mike. Não passa mas também não sobe, não é? É efeito colateral. O organismo dele lutando com o vírus, que não ia evaporar assim, de repente.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer?

-Observar pra ver se ele não tem convulsões?

-FREDERICK! Mas que tipo de merda vocês injetaram no seu primo?

-Uma vacina feita com o seu sangue, Mycroft. Segundo nossos testes, ele foi excelente no extermínio do vírus.

-Por Deus, Fred. Vocês enlouqueceram? Eu sou um dos poucos da família a ter sangue RH negativo.

-A gente sabe. É por isso que vai dar certo. Nós modificamos a amostra para detectar não as hemácias do Sherlock, mas o DNA do vírus. Nosso M-Factor vai recortar e destruir o invasor, como uma criança que come o recheio do Oreo sem estragar a casquinha.

Mycroft desligou suspirando. Ele nem queria pensar se o melhor não era ter entregue para o Moriarty e depois resgatar Sherlock. Olhou para Lestrade.

-Vamos ficar de olho nele hoje e amanhã. A febre é efeito colateral da vacina que ele tomou. Vou colocar uma roupa mais confortável. O mundo livre pode esperar dois dias. Diabos levem esse meu irmão que só me arruma dor de cabeça... - e foi para o quarto resmungando.

Lestrade foi atrás de Sherlock, que tinha subido numa poltrona para olhar pela janela.

-Está chovendo! E eu estou com febre... ninguém vai deixar eu brincar lá fora...

-Vamos assistir alguma coisa.

-Não quero ver TV! Os programas pra crianças são tão estúpidos. Me deixam entediado!

"Não me diga..." - Mycroft tem alguns desenhos legais. E filmes. "A Espada Era a Lei", "Robin Hood", "Mogli"... que diabos é "O Caldeirão Mágico"?

Mycroft estava voltando para junto deles:

-Você nunca viu "O Caldeirão Mágico"? Céus, Lestrade, é o desenho mais sombrio da Disney.

-Por isso mesmo que eu gosto! - Sherlock subiu nas costas do sofá – Vamos assistir?

Mas lá pelo meio do desenho Sherlock desceu para se sentar no colo do irmão.

-Mycroft... minha barriga dói. - E escondeu o rosto no peito do mesmo.

Lestrade ligou para o John:

-Bom dia! Está tudo bem em casa? E Mary? Não diga nada a ela, mas Sherlock não está bem. Aplicaram um remédio para matar o vírus, mas ele está tendo uma reação adversa, como criança depois da vacina. Tem algo que possamos fazer para amenizar esses efeitos?

-Eu poderia atirar em algum órgão não vital do Moriarty e ainda ficar pisando para vê-lo morrer bem dolorosamente. - John suspirou – Sherlock está reclamando de quê?

-No momento, de dor de barriga.

-Dor DE barriga ou dor NA barriga? Crianças nessa idade só sabem dizer que dói a barriga, pra tudo. O que podemos fazer é tentar amenizar o mal estar. Coloquem umas compressas geladas na testa dele e deem chá de camomila. E muito colo. Normalmente ele já é manhoso, imagine doente. O adulto ODEIA ficar doente e vulnerável, acho que isso está no inconsciente da criança. Por favor, me mantenha informado.

-Sim, obrigado por enquanto.

Lestrade passou as indicações para Mycroft, que foi providenciar. O chá de camomila com algumas gotas de Tylenol fez com que Sherlock dormisse novamente. Mycroft rosnou:

-Eu deveria ter atirado na cabeça do Moriarty. Errado, acertado algum órgão não vital mas doloroso, e tentado mais vezes, até deixá-lo como uma peneira. - Ao ouvir Lestrade abafando o riso, ele emendou – ODEIO que a minha rotina seja alterada, ainda mais dessa forma. Esse menino gemendo no sono...

-Sempre achei você um irmão protetor demais, Mycroft, mas vejo que eu não tinha noção do quanto. Você SEMPRE foi, não é mesmo?

-Sei que eu sempre tive sentimentos dúbios quanto a esse moleque. Eu o queria, porque os outros primos tinham irmãos, mas ao mesmo tempo não, porque ser filho único era não ter que dividir nada com ninguém. Então ele chegou e roubou tudo que eu tinha. Ele crescia mais e mais parecido com a nossa avó, com esse cabelo preto cacheado, o que me desgostava profundamente. Eu costumava puxar o cabelo dele ao pentear por causa disso. Mas ele sempre estava atrás de mim. E eu não conseguia ficar irritado com ele muito tempo. Até que os sete anos de diferença se impuseram entre nós. Eu fui para a faculdade e deixei ele sozinho. Deixei ele enfrentando os hormônios da pré-adolescência e os colegas do ensino médio, além daquele monte de primos nossos...

-Se você se culpa pelo fato dele ter se metido nas drogas, por favor, não siga por esse caminho. Sua prima Wilhelmina tinha pais e irmãos comprometidos e também se drogou na faculdade. Não foi por isso que você praticamente extraditou ela pro Japão?

-Ela se rebelou e foi trabalhar na equipe de Yoshihiro por livre e espontânea vontade. No começo houve algumas torcidas de nariz, mas hoje todo mundo se orgulha por ela ter ido sozinha para o Japão bater na porta do futuro marido, começando como ajudante de palco ou coisa parecida até se tornar letrista dele e depois esposa. Harayashi a desintoxicou e a mantém limpa até hoje.

-Sempre há uma força maior por trás de tudo.

-E se eu o deixasse desse tamanho e fizesse ele crescer de novo, do jeito certo?

-E se você não o deixasse crescer nunca, para que ele nunca tivesse que sofrer? - riu Lestrade, batendo de leve no outro ombro que não estava ferido. - Todos os dias, algum pai ou alguma mãe olha para o seu bebê feliz e despreocupado e tem esse mesmo pensamento. Mas não é assim que funciona. Há muita imprevisibilidade envolvida, Mycroft. Você não vai conseguir ser tão onisciente assim...

-William Sherlock, pode me dar um bom motivo para você ter tirado de novo suas calças?

-Xixi...

-Você fez xixi na calça?

-Não! Eu ainda vou...

Lestrade gargalhou e pegou o pequeno no colo, levando ao banheiro:

-Mas é muito ansioso desde pirralho, meu Deus! Não podia ter tirado a roupa quando chegasse ao banheiro?

Na volta, Mycroft já estava descascando uma maçã. Enquanto Greg vestia Sherlock, ele ia mastigando a tira da casca.

-Aposto que foi você quem acostumou ele mal em comer a maçã assim.

-Foi. – Mycroft riu. – Foi meio de maldade com meu pai, que não conseguia sempre fazer isso, mas eu adorava me exibir para o Sherlock. O que você quer almoçar, pequena ameaça?

-Batata frita!

-Dois votos. – Lestrade ergueu a mão.

-Peixe e fritas então, mas à minha moda.

O almoço foi peixe, assado com molho de hortelã, batatas fritas e arroz com passas e legumes. Sherlock comeu até bem e os dois homens suspiraram de alívio porque a febre tinha cedido.

Ia ser uma tarde tranquila. Lestrade e Sherlock estavam brincando com modelos de controle remoto de novo, mas agora com helicópteros. O do garoto ficou preso no alto da estante. Hiperativo como ele era, nem esperou Gregory chegar, já foi subindo nas prateleiras para tirar. Nenhum dos adultos gritou, para que ele não assustasse e caísse, mas chegaram mais perto para tentar evitar a queda. Ainda bem, porque ao puxar o brinquedo, um bibelô caiu antes, acertando o rosto de Sherlock, que se assustou e soltou o apoio. Mycroft segurou o gato de jade, Lestrade o pequeno Holmes, que chorava por causa do corte na boca.

-Shh, shh, vamos dar um jeito nisso...

Enquanto Mycroft segurava um pedaço de gelo no corte para o lábio desinchar, John ligou.

-Mas claro que sim. O timing do Capitão Watson é perfeito!

-Vocês não me ligaram mais, fiquei preocupado. Sherlock está bem?

-A febre passou. Obrigado pelas dicas, John. E Mary?

-Está bem melhor. Mas estou ouvindo o bebê chorar. O que ele tem?

-Ele bateu com um enfeite na boca. Sherlock é muito hiperativo, John.

-E eu não sei? O que foi, Mary? Nada, ele estava brincando, machucou a boca. Não há motivo para se preocupar, mulher. Lestrade, ela quer que eu abra o Skype para vê-lo.

Mycroft rolou os olhos e suspirou. Sherlock não queria conversar pelo Skype, não queria olhar para a câmera, ele só queria que a boca desinchasse e todo mundo parasse de falar. Saiu correndo e foi se esconder. Mary e Mycroft se estranharam:

-Quando estava comigo, ele não se machucou desse jeito.

-Não é o que afirma aquela arranhada de gato no braço dele. Além claro do tombo que ele levou nas barras do parque.

-Mycroft, pega leve... – Lestrade tentou acalmar de um lado...

-Mary, não é para você se estressar. Mycroft sempre cuidou do Sherlock, desde criança e, além disso, ele é hiperativo... – John tentou do outro.

Eles ficaram se encarando até que Mycroft bufou:

-Não faz o mínimo sentido tudo isso. Não é um caso de guarda compartilhada, eu não sou o ex-marido que não sabe cuidar de uma criança. É meu irmão, ele sempre se machucou quando criança porque ele é impulsivo e quando ele quer fazer algo, ele vai lá e faz. Amanhã vamos levá-lo para voltar ao tamanho adulto. John e Mary, vocês são bem vindos para passar a noite aqui conosco. Mandarei um carro buscá-los se quiserem. Mas não permitirei que vocês achem que sabem cuidar dele melhor que eu, que sempre estive aqui. Com licença, vou, como sempre, encontrá-lo e resolver a birra dele.

John e Lestrade ficaram em silêncio até que Mary suspirou:

-Devem ser meus hormônios jogando contra. Eu realmente exagerei na reação ao ver o Sherlock machucado. Lestrade, vamos nos arrumar. Pede para o Mycroft mandar o carro sim, por favor.

Mycroft abriu o armário debaixo da escada:

-Venha. Precisamos ainda fazer esse lábio desinchar para você ficar apresentável para a Mary.

-Vocês vão parar de gritar um com o outro? - perguntou uma voz tristinha de dentro do armário.

-Não estávamos gritando, apenas... não estávamos concordando um com outro. Mas já paramos. Venha. Precisamos preparar o chá para as visitas.

Sherlock saiu do meio dos casacos e parou na porta do armário. Estendeu os bracinhos. Mas quando Mycroft se abaixou ele lembrou:

-Seu ombro não está dodói?

O irmão mais velho se assustou. Depois sorriu:

-Está melhor. Mas você sempre pode deitar do outro lado.

Sherlock sacudiu a cabeça. Indo um pouco mais para fora ele gritou:

-GREG! GREG!

Lestrade veio correndo. Sherlock estendeu os braços para ele então e fez beicinho.

-Mike tá dodói e não pode me pegar no colo. Por favor?

O inspetor sorriu e piscou para o citado Holmes. Que ergueu as mãos e se desculpou:

-Vocês acostumaram ele mal. Eu vou providenciar um chá decente para os convidados. Por favor, Lestrade, continue com o gelo no lábio machucado.

Mas quando os Watsons chegaram, Sherlock estava correndo pela casa novamente. Ele veio quando ouviu a voz de John chamando:

-SHERLOCK! Chegamos!

-Estou indo! - e assim que viu Watson, jogou o cavalo de pau em que estava "montado" e pulou nos braços dele.

John o ergueu e suas risadas se misturaram. Ele o beijou e segurou-o para Mary também beijar a bochecha corada. Mycroft saiu da cozinha:

-Bem vindos. Chegaram na hora. Precisamos alimentar o pequeno tormento.

-Pequena Ameaça. Eu sou o Capitão Pequena Ameaça, aquele que destrói os seus móveis e acaba com seu sossego! - riu Sherlock enquanto John se sentava na cadeira com ele.

-Acredito nisso. O que você quer comer? A boquinha ainda dói?

-Mycroft, não tem mais pão de canela?

-Tem cheesecake de morango, que é tão macio quanto.

Lestrade se recostou na cadeira, assistindo. John e Mary faziam o papel de pais dedicados, como seguramente seriam para sua própria filha, enquanto Mycroft se retraía, em seu disfarce de irmão sem coração, mas claramente enciumado. Sherlock era ele mesmo, adorando ser paparicado.

Depois do lanche, John foi rolar com Sherlock e brincaram muito. Na hora do jantar a mesma coisa. Mary lhe dava pequenos bocados do seu próprio prato, enquanto ele brincava perto dela. Cantaram trechos de músicas infantis. A família perfeita.

Enquanto todos assistiam à TV, mais tarde, Mycroft se retirou para a biblioteca. Depois de trabalhar um pouco, ele pegou um livro, para focar os pensamentos. Foi quando Lestrade abriu a porta para Sherlock passar. Mycroft ouviu quando todos se despediram dele.

-O que foi, tormento?

-Você não vai trabalhar amanhã, vai?

-Não, não vou, Sherlock.

-Então hoje eu posso dormir com você?

-Achei que você ia querer dormir com John. Ou de novo com o Greg.

-Eu quero dormir com você. Benny também quer. - Ele mostrou a lontra de pelúcia.

Mycroft suspirou.

-Oh, céus, está bem. Já escovou os dentes?

-Sim! E John colocou a fralda junto com o pijama.

-Vou ler enquanto o meu sono não chega. Quer que eu leia algo pra você dormir?

-Pode ler o Gigante Egoísta de novo? (¹)

-Claro! Venha, meu ombro machucado é o esquerdo.

Sherlock nunca dormia antes do final. Mas bocejou e se ajeitou, fechando os olhos tão logo Mycroft terminou a história. O Holmes mais velho se sentiu revigorado e focado depois disso e continuou trabalhando mais um pouco de madrugada.

N/A: (¹) O Gigante Egoísta, Oscar Wilde.


	7. E tudo está bem quando acaba bem

**CAPÍTULO 07 – E TUDO ESTÁ BEM QUANDO ACABA BEM**

Talvez Mycroft não fosse dormir ou não intencionasse dormir muito, mas durante a madrugada um pequeno tormento se levantou e foi se sentar no colo dele, enquanto ele trabalhava. O Holmes mais velho não encontrou outra solução além de fechar o notebook e ir para a cama.

Quando ele acordou novamente, já passava das nove e ele estava sozinho na cama. Suspirou. Mas levou pelo lado prático – o que não tem remédio, remediado está – e foi se arrumar para enfrentar o dia. Enquanto descia as escadas ligou para o primo.

-Bom dia. Sherlock não teve mais febre, apesar do mal estar de ontem. Acho que podemos já tirar a contraprova que a vacina funcionou mesmo e voltá-lo ao normal.

-Sim. Como você avalia o soro de rejuvenescimento em seres humanos?

-Pelo lado físico, positivo. Mas as memórias se sobrepõem muito. Há momentos em que eu acho que ele confunde Mary e John com papai e mamãe.

-É um efeito colateral que o cachorro não teve. A experiência de vida anterior mostrou-se eficaz ao fazer o filhote atual evitar tudo que poderia machucá-lo.

-Veja bem, o ambiente a que o cachorro foi submetido é exatamente igual. Ele não mudou de dono. Um ser humano muda de habitat social a cada fase da vida. Entram novos personagens no palco e interagem com ele. É muito complicado lidar com essa sobreposição de experiências e lembranças.

-É uma pena. De volta à mesa de estudos, então. Bem, fico feliz que pudemos ser úteis em salvar a vida do nosso primo e ele foi nossa cobaia por uns dias.

-Não foi tudo em vão. Podemos marcar a que horas?

-Depois do almoço. Ele costuma tirar uma soneca, não? É bem mais fácil lidar com Sherlock sonolento.

-Está bem. Até mais tarde. Bom dia, estimados hóspedes!

-Bom dia, estimado anfitrião. Pelo jeito você dormiu muito bem...

-Acabei dormindo tarde, de fato. Mas vocês já tomaram café, espero. E meu pequeno tormento está correndo pela casa, como sempre.

-Sim, está brincando com o John e Lestrade. Hoje é o último dia...

-Sei que o bebê é um amor, mas temos que trazer o Sherlock de volta. Ah, Mary, já enviamos a assistência social até a casa do menino que tentou agredir Sherlock, o parente agressor era o tio dele, irmão da mãe, um tipinho folgado, desempregado e beberrão. A família inteira vai passar por ajuda psicológica depois que alguma formalidade for cumprida.

-Sherlock resolvendo um caso aos três anos. - riu ela – Fico feliz que tenha acabado bem.

Nos fundos, um grito infantil e gargalhadas. Mycroft balançou a cabeça e sorrindo, foi para a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Durante o almoço, ao ver que três dos quatro homens presentes à mesa estavam evitando as verduras, Mary perguntou:

-Mas por que será que os meninos e vegetais não combinam?

-Quem responder a isso, responderá um dos grandes mistérios do universo.

-Eu sei a resposta. - disse Sherlock

-E qual é?

-42.

Todos na mesa riram. Mycroft esclareceu:

-Sim, eu li o Guia quando eu era pré-adolescente, e em voz alta, pra ele me deixar em paz...

-Agora sabemos porque o adulto deletou toneladas de informação do palácio mental. Estava atulhado de informações inúteis que você foi colocando lá.

-Nem todas eram inúteis...

-Mas eram muitas. Geralmente nas grandes faxinas acabamos jogando algo que não devíamos, no desespero de ganharmos espaço.

Mais risadas à mesa. Depois da sobremesa e de escovarem os dentinhos de Sherlock, todo mundo se preparou para ir à clínica. O menino estava excitado pelo passeio, depois de dois dias em casa com febre, mas depois de algum tempo, ele perguntou:

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Por que, querido?

-Vocês estão tão quietos e tristes...

-Só estamos pensativos, tormento. Adultos pensam muito, você sabe.

-Ahn, tá. Acho que eu não quero ser adulto nunca, então.

Todo mundo sorriu, mas um sorriso dolorido. Na clínica, ele passou de colo em colo, ganhou beijo de todos os primos. Foi tão mimado que nem reclamou de tirar sangue. Os Rutherfords estavam satisfeitos consigo mesmos:

-O M-Factor trabalhou direitinho. Não há nem rastro do vírus.

-É uma pena termos que trazer Sherlock ao seu tamanho normal. Eu gosto desse menino.

-É o nosso remorso de ter judiado dele quando criança falando mais alto. - Marie fez um _mea culpa_. - Agora queremos recuperar o tempo perdido.

Mycroft sorriu. Todos os pensamentos e sentimentos convergiam na mesma direção. Mas o que estava feito estava feito. E somos resultado de todas as nossas experiências de vida, as boas e as más. Quem sabe essa semana cheia de carinho não deixasse uma pequena marca boa na história de Sherlock.

-Já vamos deixar a roupa com que ele veio no quarto.

John e Mary fizeram o pequeno dormir e preferiram ir pra casa. Levaram Lestrade. Mycroft esperou. Quando Sherlock acordou, estava na sua idade e tamanho habituais.

-Bem vindo de volta, estimado irmãozinho.

-Quanto tempo se passou?

-Uma semana. Você não se lembra de nada?

-Pouca coisa. Mais sensações que lembranças. Pelo arranhão no braço e pelo corte no lábio, percebi que fui um bebê hiperativo, mais uma vez. Por sorte, nessa volta não quebrei o braço.

-Graças ao vizinho dos Watsons e aos bombeiros, não. - Mycroft sorriu. - Venha, vou te dar uma carona para casa e te conto suas aventuras no caminho. Acho que você vai gostar delas.

-Acho que vamos ter que passar em algum lugar para comprar comida. Por que será que eu estou com vontade de comer pãozinho de canela?

-Não faço a mínima ideia, Sherlock. Não vai atrapalhar sua dieta?

-Vê se meu nome é Mycroft, o fura-dietas! Prezado irmão, imagine o tédio que seria a minha vida sem você por perto, Tormento Particular.

-Pois eu digo o mesmo, irmãozinho. Desde criança, você sempre foi uma Pequena Ameaça.

-E agora eu sou uma grande. - riu Sherlock – Capitão Grande Ameaça, ao seu dispor. Espere, de onde diabos veio ISSO?

Mycroft não respondeu, apenas foi conduzindo Sherlock para o carro, rindo gostosamente.

N/A: E assim, mais uma fic Pipe de bebês se encerra. Espero que vocês tenham se divertido lendo, tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo. Agora voltamos à programação normal. 22/02/2015.


End file.
